


Cute

by celeostial



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Domestic, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, M/M, One Shot, Sejun is whipped, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, it's up to you whether it's platonic or not, no smut sorry fellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeostial/pseuds/celeostial
Summary: Jung Subin is cute, really cute. Cute to the point where Sejun just wants to gobble up his cheeks like the dumplings Seungsik had made last night, and to common knowledge: Sejun see, Sejun do. So he does, earning a screech from the younger. A muffled shout comes from the other room, probably Hanse.Oh right, it’s 7am on their free day…Or1k of Sebin being babies
Relationships: Im Sejun & Jung Subin, Im Sejun/Jung Subin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first ever fic so I'm a little nervous but I hope you enjoy!! Feel free to comment any feedback <3
> 
> twt - @skittyseoho

Jung Subin is cute,  _ really _ cute. Cute to the point where Sejun just wants to gobble up his cheeks like the dumplings Seungsik had made last night, and to common knowledge: Sejun see, Sejun do. So he does, earning a screech from the younger. A muffled shout comes from the other room, probably Hanse. 

Oh  _ right _ , it’s 7am on their free day…

Perhaps he should be more considerate and let the others sleep, but with their youngest member cuddled up to his chest, half-asleep, he just can’t resist the urge to baby him. In Sejun’s defense, the morning is the only time Subin will come to Sejun and ask for affection, climbing into his bed while the sunlight barely breaks through the blinds, painting a strip of Subin’s face a lighter colour. As usual, the early morning sun illuminates his cheek, glowing (probably from the night before, a highly messy face mask night). His soft fingertips trace the skin, tracing his cheekbone. Subin scrunches his nose, he’s easily ticklish as Sejun knows, from their many, many tickle fights, and it draws a fond smile to Sejun’s face. 

Sejun hears a soft “hyung?”, before he sees the smaller boy, resembling a baby deer, peering up at him through wide eyes. The older finds himself surprised that the boy is awake,  _ you were probably too caught up in his cuteness to realise he’d wake up - he did screech earlier though… typical you, Im Sejun.  _ Shaking his head, he pulls the younger boy closer to him, kissing the top of his forehead.

“Good morning Subinnie, did you sleep well?”

“Hyung, are we going to ignore the fact that you vacuumed up my cheek with your mouth”

Sejun giggles, ruffles the younger’s hair, a small whine leaving his mouth when he feels the younger pull away. He knows Subin’s headed for the bathroom, but he can’t help but let out a “five more minutes pleeaase”. A small snicker leaves Subin’s mouth and just for a small minute, Sejun allows himself to wonder (unrealistically, in his opinion) whether the smaller boy thinks he is cute too. Sejun wasn’t groundlessly known as the fake maknae, he knows he can be adorable too, nobody had to know that he exaggerated being cute because of the resultant laugh Subin would let out. 

A sudden dip in the bed snaps him out of his thoughts, and in true Sejun fashion, he notices a strand of saliva had drooled down the side of his parted lips. Subin laughs yet with no hesitation wipes it away, leaving the older boy surprised, snapping his mouth shut. Collecting himself, he pats Subin’s (totally not cute) little butt, takes his hand and pulls him to his feet. Subin furrows his eyebrows until Sejun mumbles “breakfast”, and since the pair cannot do anything normally, Subin hitches himself onto Sejun’s back and points towards the kitchen.  _ He’s such a baby,  _ Sejun thinks,  _ I’m so whipped.  _

It’s cute how Subin doesn’t leave his back once they’re in the kitchen, just making grabby hands at whatever he wants; of course, Sejun would give him anything he’d like, yet he wonders why he thinks this over something as small as Subin asking for the cereal box. 

A puzzled expression grows on Subin’s face as well as “Junnie hyung, are you okay?” leaving his (adorable) pout. Upon hearing Sejun’s noise of confusion he explains that Sejun  had sighed  rather loudly.

“No it’s nothing Subinnie don’t worry! Hyung is okay,” he said, turning to the side to see Subin, totally not convinced. 

Subin left a small peck on his cheek, right where the shadow of a dimple sat. “How about now?” 

“I think my skin has cleared, it’s glowing, I’ve got all A* grades, my crops are growing, Subin-ah you’re magical!” he teased. Seeing Subin’s pout bring itself back yet again, he gives the younger a small peck on the lips, to the younger’s surprise (if the gasp was any giveaway) and gives him a fully dimpled smile. Sejun then clears his throat and busies himself in making two bowls of Coco Pops. It’s not that the boys had never kissed, they all have shared a peck on multiple occasions, it’s just that Sejun and Subin would be the only ones to become shy afterwards (apart from Seungwoo and Seungsik, but they’d been together for years, if them constantly being missing at the same time told him correctly, yet they shy away from kissing in front of the youngers, as if they haven’t heard things they never thought they would hear from Kang Seungsik…)

“Hyung?” Sejun hears from behind, and turns to look at Subin. What he doesn’t expect is to be met with a longer kiss, somewhat stronger, yet it leaves as soon as it registers in his mind that  _ oh my god Jung Subin just kissed me  _

Sejun is normally a man with many words, a lot of them being nonsense, but he’s known for being talkative, though after the kiss all he can manage is: “oh.” 

Subin’s hand plays at the lobe of Sejun’s slowly-reddening ear. “I just wanted to surprise you and leave you breathless too,” the younger mumbles, with a glint of something unreadable in his eyes. 

Too?

Too….

Oh my Goodness

Sejun has the same effect on Subin that Subin has on him.

Sejun you  _ fool _

The words “I mean I agree but don’t be that harsh on yourself,” fall out from the same lips that kissed him  _ voluntarily _ just a minute ago. Despite realising he’d been thinking out loud, a sudden burst of confidence pumps through Sejun. He places Subin down in front of him; the younger whines in protest, not knowing what’s in store - and raises Subin’s arms to rest on his shoulders. Subin catches on, and wraps his legs around Sejun’s waist, not without a smirk playing at his lips. Sejun presses little kisses all over the giggling boy, stumbling along the corridor to ~~their~~ Sejun’s room. The bed dips with the weight of the two entangled boys having tumbled upon it, and homes both of them yet again.

  
  


And if the rest of their day was filled with cuddles and sneaky kisses between watching films that neither were paying attention to, nobody had to know...

Well, except the other members who snuck in to see the two all snuggled up and half asleep in the warmth of each other - only woken up by the shuttering of Seungwoo and Seungsik’s phone cameras.


End file.
